conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Erezloke
|leader_title1 = Prime Minister |leader_name1 = Ilija Koderi |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |leader_title5 = |leader_name5 = |area_rank = 47th |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = 587,041 |area_sq_mi = 226,658 |percent_water = |population_estimate = 52,382,200 |population_estimate_rank = 25th |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 52,369,981 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density = 89.23 |population_densitymi² = 231.106 |population_density_rank = 123rd |Gini = 28.1 |GDP_PPP = $2.292 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 11th |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $43,767 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 21st |GDP_nominal = $2.487 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 6th |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $47,482 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 13th |established_event1 = Erezlokish settlement |established_date1 = 64 |established_event2 = Empire established |established_date2 = 314 |established_event3 = Republic established |established_date3 = 14 February 1867 |HDI = 0.908 |HDI_rank = 8th |HDI_year = 2015 |HDI_category = very high |currency = Erezlokish dragani |currency_code = EZD |time_zone = Erezlokish Standard Time |utc_offset = +3 |time_zone_DST = |DST_note = DST not observed |utc_offset_DST = |cctld = .ez |calling_code = +261 |footnotes = }} The Republic of Erezloke, commonly referred to as just Erezloke (Erezlokish: Republike te Erezloke, Erezloke) is a located in the off of the coast of . While the country is technically apart of the n continent, the country does not associate itself with its neighbours nor does it share any facet of its existence in common with the countries of the continent. Erezloke, for that reason, is considered to be a regionally isolated country, much in the same manner as . Erezloke has a population of 52,382,200 people, making it the world's country by population. The country also has a land area of 587,041 square kilometres, making it the world's by land area. Erezloke is a in which the senate is the supreme legislature of the country. The government itself is wholly derived from the person with the most confidence within the senate, and therefore has been the leader of a party or coalition of parties all but once since the foundation of the senate in 1867. The leader of the senate is then declared the prime minister, who is both the and and has the power to appoint members of cabinet, the central government ministers, with the approval of the senate. The government is then inaugurated and has control over the country to the extent so forth approved by the senate. The senate itself is made of up senators voted upon universally by the people of the nation throughout their respective electoral districts. This government was first established by the Erezlokish Revolution, in which the people overthrew the absolute monarchy in a violent uprising and installed a republican government. While not existing in a truly democratic form for a period between 1945 and 1949, the current system of government has been used since the nation's only constitution was written in 1867. The Erezlokish people were the first original inhabitants of the contemporary nation, migrating from around the from around 10 BC to 64 AD. From that point, Erezloke was divided into three different kingdoms, Verebreg, Lenedruzi, and Miresprese, before they were united into the Empire of Erezloke in 314 to deal with the invasive migration of people into their lands. The unification lasted even after the end of the Austronesian invasion in 440, and trade with the culminated in the first stage of the Erezlokish Imperial Age, which lasted from the 6th to the 11th century. In 1003, Erezloke was once again subject to invasive migration, this time from the , which resulted in the Erezlokish-Kilwa War and ended in 1026 with the Treaty of Kilwa, in which Erezloke's sovereignty was recognized by the Kilwa Sultanate. The second stage of the Erezlokish Imperial Age would begin after the victory over the Bantu, within which trade relationships were established with the Byzantines, Chinese, Indians, and Southeast Asians. It is within this time period, 1026 to 1516, that is considered to be one of the most idyllic periods of Erezloke's history. The were the first to make full contact with the Erezlokish. In 1516, the Portuguese, with superior weaponry and tactics, overwhelmed and conquered the port cities of the Imperial Kingdom of Verebreg, resulting in Portuguese economic dominance over the rest of the Empire that would see the break up of the three kingdoms from a single ruler and eventual vassalage to the Portuguese. In 1604, the Erezlokish established contact with the , and the already weak Portuguese control was eliminated with the help of England, with whom Erezloke became an ally of with the Treaty of Zarbarkt in 1634. The reached Erezloke with the coming of the English, and as such, the country underwent a massive cultural shift that lasted from the middle of the 17th century to the beginning of the 19th century referred to as the Ezerlokish Renaissance, in which a confluence of European Renaissance, Scientific Revolution, and Enlightenment philosophy became hugely popular throughout the country. Erezloke began to adopt many cultural facets while remaining distinctly Ezerlokish in their mixing of cultural, scientific, and political thought. The had a major impact on the country, resulting in a massive push for and from 1845 to 1860. As a result of the extreme poverty, poor living conditions, and constant food shortages caused by the Industrial Revolution and the waning power of the Emperor, the people of the country overthrew and executed the nobility of the country en masse in the Ezerlokish Revolution which lasted from 1866 to 1868, in which the modern republic was founded. Living conditions improved substantially, and by the onset of the , Erezloke was considered to be a world secondary power. Erezloke supported the by invading and annexing , though it was later given to the British. The hit the country incredibly hard and gave way to the rise of Eluterus Kalorelok and the Lokelish-Spokerelish Party that would take control of the government in 1935. Erezloke would align itself with and invade in the , though it would eventually be occupied by the British in 1946 and defeated. Erezloke would recover into a strong economy through policies implemented with a moderate amount of , recovering to be a secondary power again by 1960. Joining in 1962, the country was opposed to the of the in the , and would continue to develop economically isolated from any other larger political region. Erezloke has only been mildly effected by the and overcame its challenges quickly. The economy of Erezloke is largely a with principles to a certain extent. The nation's economy is highly diverse, post-industrialized, and considered to be extremely modern. Agriculture is based largely off of the animals brought to the island with the original migrants, with many different kinds of domesticated animals thriving in the many different climates throughout the nation. An abundance of natural resources and fertile land have given way to a successful, sustainable economy which quickly industrialized in the 19th century to become an extremely significant economy. Erezloke is highly urbanized, with more than 89% of the national population living in cities. While Erezloke is considered geographically apart of Africa, the country refrains from any sort of regional cooperation or development programs because of historic hostility between the Erezlokish and Swahili-speaking peoples of East Africa. This, however, means that Erezloke is one of the world's strongest stand-alone economies, and as such, is one of the most self-sustainable in the world. Erezloke enjoys a high standard of living a low-moderate cost of living. The people are considered politically and economically free, with Erezloke having the best human rights record in Africa by far. Erezloke is a largely neutral, moderate nation in world politics, with centuries of precedent for isolation giving most Erezlokish people an uninterested view of the world at large. Nonetheless, Erezloke is a strong supporter of and a Global Partner of the organization, with some of its strongest alliances being with the , , and . Other strong allies include Britannia, Gaul, and . Erezloke is a member of the League of Nations, the , and the . It is a Global Partner of and an observer of the . Etymology The word Erezloke is derived from the Erezlokish words erez, which means spice, and loke, which means nation or land. The name does not refer to the literal ability of the land to produce spices, it is itself derived from the ancient - tribe known to the as the Erezlokii, which in turn comes from the roots erez, meaning spice, and loki, meaning people. They were not particularly known for their ability to make or procure spices, but rather, the predominance of red haired individuals in their societies, and as such, were known to the Romans as the Erezlokii, a name which came from themselves to refer specifically to those with red hair. The name was later applied, as the Romans had done, to their entire culture as a whole. As a result, when the Erezlokish peoples settled the contemporary nation, they named it Erezloke, literally meaning spice-nation but more correctly translated to lands of the spice people. As an empire, the country was known as the Perandor te Erezloke, which meant Empire of the Lands of the Spice People or more correctly the Empire of Erezloke. When the country became a republic in 1867, the name was changed to the Republike te Erezloke, meaning Republic of Erezloke. The name was used on the constitution as the official name of the country, and as the government has not declared differently since, the name has remained the official name of the republic since its foundation. History Erezlokii migration and settlement The ancient - Erezlokii tribe was originally a splinter of a larger Germanic tribe that migrated southwards from around contemporary far into the river valley sometime around the years 200 to 100 BC. Following the river, the tribe eventually migrated into the territory of the , with which a considerable portion of the Germanic peoples mixed, forming the precursor to the Erezloke peoples, the Erezlokii. The Erezlokii lived peacefully along the Danube for nearly half a century, until they found themselves under prospect of Roman occupation. The Romans annexed them in 46 BC, with the Erezlokii putting up no fight against the superior Romans. Facing increasingly harsh standards of living under Roman military occupation, the vast majority of the Erezlokii began to migrate southwards, away from the Romans, picking up a large number of Thracians along the way. By 25 BC, they had reached , and by 10 BC they had left the boundaries of the Romans. Knowing of vast lands far to the south, the Erezlokii began to search for a mythical island believed to be far to the south and right before a curve in the land where the Eyrthraean Sea meets the Western Sea. The tribesmen, believed by some to number from as few as 150,000 to as many as 1,000,000 were estimated to be migrating throughout several waves which were approximately one and a half to two years apart from one another. With them, the Erezlokii brought , , , , , , , , and for food, Roman s and s for knowledge, and a wide variety of common goods such as s, s, and . As they brought scrolls and actively recorded information, their travels provide many modern insights on . The Erezlokii reached the port of in the year 2 AD, from where many of them would set sail to the south. The trip southwards could take as short as four months to as long as one and a half years, with most making it within half of a year. Many would reach the port of , and take the locals suggestion to heading east to a largely sized island that they believed to be uninhabited. They migrants christened the island as Erezloke, having adopted the name referring only to red haired individuals to represent their entire culture, and began to settle the north and northeastern parts of the island. By the year 32, Erezloke's estimated population was around 500,000. The Erezlokii than began to refer to themselves by their own word Erezlokish to describe their culture and society as a whole. They slowly spread across the northern tip of the island, establishing small farms and concentrated centers of trade for which they would welcome new migrants and make short visits to Rhapta. The population on the island is believed to have been at least 3,000,000 by the end of the year 64, with an extremely large number of Thracians and other Paleobalkan peoples having followed the migrants hoping to escape growing Roman expansion into their own lands. Originally, the peoples were united under a single King, Erasmus I, however, after his death in 69, his two sons began to fight over who would rule what part of his kingdom. The two agreed to go their separate ways after fours years of failed cooperation. In 73, the Kingdom of Verebreg was established in the northern headlands of the island, and in 77, after a three year migration more southeastwards, the Kingdom of Lenedruzi was established. Three kingdoms, Austronesian invasion, and Empire By 150, Lenedruzi had made considerable progress pushing more southwards across the coast and even began to settle in the western highlands. The settlers in the south did not see themselves as apart of the Kingdom of Lenedruzi, however, claiming to have rejected that nation's authority over them. In response, the Lenedruzish crown began to send soldiers to the south in order to keep order and insure that taxes were paid. With more soldier encampments and increased pressure on the locals, the southerners rebelled against their northern masters, and declared themselves to be the Kingdom of Miresprese in 153. Unwilling to allow such a vast portion of their kingdom fall, Lenedruzi sent a large army to put down what they considered to be a province in rebellion. The uprising in the south, known as the Mirespresich Revolt, would see the end of Lenedruzish power over the claimed boundaries of the kingdom and an agreement between the three constituent kingdoms of the island in the Zarbarkt Concordat, signed in 211 between the three kingdoms. The agreement would have each kingdom recognize the other kingdoms as sovereign and independent and set the boundaries of the three between each other. The concordat was also unique in that the three promised each other to cooperate peacefully, and in times of foreign threat, to fight as a single entity in order to more robustly protect themselves. The treaty is considered to be one of the most unusually progressive of its time, signifying that the Erezlokish had undergone major development in their migration to the island. In 308, series of invasive migrants began to arrive on the eastern coast of the island, having traveled from around the location of contemporary . While at first largely peaceful, these migrants began to burn and pillage the countryside in 311, finding the Erezlokish to be in the way of peaceful existence and much too spatially active to live in cooperation with. At first, Lenedruzi believed that it could handle the invaders without any trouble, but as time went on and more migrants arrived along the coast, the situation was dire. As quickly as possible, the Lenedruzish requested the assistance of both Verebreg and Miresprese in the repulsion of the invasive migrants. Both other nations came to the aide of Lenedruzi in fending off the invaders, as they both believed that if left unchecked the Austronesians could slowly take the entire island for themselves. In 314 the Empire of Erezloke was established under the joint control of the three kingdoms, and fought a bloody 126 year war to fully end the invasive settlement of the Austronesians. While the Empire had successfully defeated the invaders by 440, the constituents of the Empire decided to have the organization remain intact as it greatly increased the ability of the three kingdoms to function as prosperous states by introducing a unified currency, tax system, and market without border-based interruptions. The Empire also provided greater defensive benefits and more stability, and as such, it was agreed upon that the Empire would voluntarily maintain a compact between the three original states of the island. Category:Erezloke Category:Nations